


I Am a Robot

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Inspired by artwork, Love Confessions, M/M, Might write a sequel, Unrequited Love, logan is bad with emotions, not as unrequited as you might think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Emotions were meaningless. Affection was meaningless. Love was meaningless.I am a robot. I do not know love.





	I Am a Robot

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic for a friend's birthday, inspired by their artwork [here](https://pastel-princey.tumblr.com/post/169766339148/i-was-a-human-breathing-and-thinking-eating-and)!

Emotions were meaningless. That’s what he told himself. Affection was meaningless. He could cope without. Love was meaningless. He was better without the distraction.

Three things he told himself. 

A fourth.

“I am a robot. I do not know love.”

He repeated it to himself, quietly, a mantra, a way to refocus. He did not need to know love. He was fine. 

He watched as Roman snuggled closer to Patton, the two giggling softly at the episode of Parks and Rec that they were watching together. A sharp heat lanced through his stomach. He bit his tongue, gripped the edge of his book a little tighter.

“I am a robot. I do not need love.” He mumbled under his breath, blinking rapidly, refocusing on the page before him. Another quiet chuckle, obviously Roman from the soft, low cadence. The book closed with a sharp snap, and Logan was standing up, walking to the stairs, heading for his room. 

“You can join us, if you want,” Roman called, a sheepish smile stretched across his face, an inviting hand outstretched. “We could watch some Cosmos - the original or the remake, the choice is yours.”

“That would require tolerating the rest of your frivolous show.” Logan’s reply was flat, his gaze flicking from Roman’s face to the way the two of the were ridiculously intertwined. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Roman’s face fell as he turned away, moving up the stairs quickly. Faster than necessary.

He leaned against his door once it was securely closed. A hand pressed to his eyes. Damp seeping into his sleeve. He took a deep breath.

“I am a robot. I do not need love,” he muttered, “I am a robot. I do not know love. I am a robot. I do not  _ need _ love.” Hands slid up into neatly styled hair, tugging, tugging, tugging. “I am a  _ robot.  _ I  _ do not need love _ .” 

“Logan?” Freeze. Turn. Roman. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing. Go back to your show, Roman.” Step, step, try and close the door. Why didn’t he lock it? “Don’t worry.”

“You never say no to watching Cosmos,” Roman’s foot was in the door, arm resting on the frame. “Let me in.”

“Leave me alone.”

“No.”

“Go back to your boyfriend.” The words tasted bitter as they left his mouth. “I’m sure he’s wondering why you left him. Better go before he starts crying about it.” The venom pierced him. A wave of guilt. The words weren’t meant to hurt him. Why were they hurting him?

_ Emotions were meaningless. _

“I- you- Logan, what are you talking about?” Roman’s brow furrowed, nose crinkled, head tilted. “Patton and I aren’t dating.”

“Of course you are,” Logan rolled his eyes. “You two are perfectly suited for each other, what with being the traditionally emotional manifestations of Thomas’ personality. And you’re always going off on your own. You make it obvious whenever you two watch your shows together. Any idiot could tell that your invitations to Virgil and I are half-hearted attempts.”

“If that’s true then why would he complain to me about  Virgil’s ‘perfectly adorable bedhead.’” Roman had managed to slip further into the room. Logan’s fingers were going white on his door handle. “Why would I be helping him plan his confession to Virgil?” 

“You love him, though.” Logan was sure of it. The way Roman looked at Patton? He had to. 

“Sure I do. Like a friend. But not like a boyfriend.” Logan jumped as Roman laid a hand on top of his. “Not like the way I love you.”

_ Affection was meaningless. _

“I love you, Logan. So very much.” A soft squeeze of his hand. Roman bit his lip. A soft intake of air, steadying, steadying. “And I think… I think you love me, too.”

_ Love was meaningless. _

“You thought wrong,” Logan’s voice was flat as he tore his hand out of Roman’s. He ignored the building heat behind his eyes again. “Get out.”

Roman looked at him, searching for something. And then he smiled, in a way that didn’t reach his eyes, in a way that made the world feel off balance. In a way that made Logan feel stripped down, down, down to the wire. “As you wish.”

And then he was gone.

_ I am a robot. I do not know love. _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
